Seven Devils
by HollyRose31523
Summary: Severus is alarmed. The Battle of Hogwarts has begun. The end is neigh - especially his own. This is the final part of this series, a sequel to "Flying Dream 143", "It Takes Two", "Three Times A Lady", "Friend Is A Four Letter Word", "Five Years" and "Age Six Racer", set in 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.


Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the mentioned Harry Potter characters, which naturally includes Severus Snape, and - after all this time - I still regret it. I like having them run around in my sometimes twisted little world, though.

* * *

 **Seven Devils**

Aragorn was nervous and so was Severus. He could feel that the end was closing in and apparently, Aragorn sensed it too. He hadn't been sleeping for three days and hardly ever left Severus side, except of course when Severus had to make public appearances or meet with the Dark Lord himself. The times had become dark and dangerous. Nowhere was safe anymore. Every word spoken had to be carefully chosen in advance. Every breath one took could be one's last. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts came with some privileges, though. No one opposed him openly, no one even dared to. But he was still careful. No one could be trusted. Not even the message he had received that Potter had been sighted and was on his way to Hogwarts castle.  
Severus had to go out and see for himself if the rumours were true. The staff mistrusted him – of course they did. They were convinced that he was the villain the bad guy, the one who stabbed Dumbledore in the back. Only one person knew that it wasn't so – one person in the whole Wizarding world.  
Cathy was his only confidant right now. She trusted him and he trusted her – even enough to send her letters. They were all written in code, so in case Aragorn was intercepted, no one would be able to understand what they were really saying.  
"You have to leave now," Severus told Aragon, who was sitting on his perch. "The time has come."  
Aragorn looked up, alarmed.  
"Hoo," he refused.  
"It's not what you think," Severus explained. "I am not abandoning you. I just want you to fly to Cathy."  
"Hoo," Aragorn gave in.  
He flew over to Severus and landed gently on his shoulder.  
"But you must be careful," Severus warned. "I trust, you know whom to avoid and you know what to do and how to do it, right?"  
"Hoo," Aragorn confirmed.  
"And you will stay at her place, until I fetch you."  
"Hoo?" Aragorn asked, confused.  
"Look," Severus began. "You really can't stay here. It's too dangerous. Someone might want to hurt you in order to hurt me, do you understand?"  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, reluctantly.  
"So, you will fly to Cathy and you will wait there until this is over, alright?"  
"Hoo."  
"And if I won't manage to fetch you …"  
Severus paused for a second.  
"… then there will be very good reason," he said, evasively. "But I promise as long as there is one fibre of my being still alive, I will come for you."  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, understandingly.  
He was such a clever bird. Severus was proud of him. He had never imagined that he would ever grow so fond of a pet. But Aragorn was something else. And so was Cathy.  
Cathy. If only he could see her one more time before the final battle began … just exchange a few words, look at her and tell her …  
No, there was no use in dwelling on dreams. He had to keep his post, until Potter was caught and the Dark Lord arrived to take over the castle. And then it would come to the final showdown.  
A noise in the corridor made Severus flinch.  
"Go," he said to Aragorn, opening a window. "Take care of yourself and don't worry about me. I'll be alright."  
It was a straight lie and Aragorn seemed to sense it. Tenderly he rubbed his beak against Severus' cheek and cooed softly in his ear. Even though his beak was a bit rough ever since his encounter with the false Mad-Eye Moody three years back, it was comforting. But this was not the right time and place for comfort.  
"Go now," Severus urged. "I have to find out what the noise is all about."  
"Hoo," Aragorn replied and with that he took wing and flew out of the opened window.  
Severus sighed. Something told him that he would never see the bird again. This night would decide whether the good side or the dark side was to rule the world from now on. All he had to do was to keep the Dark Lord away from Potter as long as possible and taking a deep breath, Severus left the headmaster's office.

Standing in front of the small apothecary Severus looked around carefully, but when he was sure that the coast was clear, he knocked three times at the door, which was opened immediately as if he had been expected.  
"Good Lord!" Cathy exclaimed instead of a proper greeting. "What happened to you?"  
"May I come in, please?"  
Cathy stepped aside, so Severus could enter, and closed the door behind him.  
"You look like you jumped through a window," she established.  
"You're not too far off," Severus replied. "How did you know I would come?"  
"Well, you sent me Aragorn," Cathy answered. "Sit down and let me take a look at that cut."  
Reluctantly, Severus slumped on a chair and allowed Cathy to examine the small wound on his forehead.  
"It isn't much," she said. "But I will still put some healing paste on it."  
With that she turned towards her shelves, collected a jar and bathed a handkerchief she produced from her pocket in a strong, but pleasant smelling thick liquid.  
"It might hurt a little," she warned. "Hold still."  
Severus clenched his teeth, when Cathy pressed the cloth against the cut wound, but managed to suppress a yelp. This was nothing compared to what was waiting for him. This small cut was only the beginning.  
"Actually, I sent Aragorn so he could stay with you," Severus explained through gritted teeth. "I cannot take him with me. Where I am heading to I must go alone."  
"To You-Know-Who," Cathy said – it wasn't even a question. "Where are you supposed to meet him?"  
"The boathouse," Severus replied.  
"How romantic!"  
"Yes, he always liked to be dramatic."  
"Well, then you two should join a club," Cathy said with a smirk. "Because you like a little bit of drama, too."  
"I already did join his club, remember?" Severus snapped.  
"Yes, I remember," Cathy answered. "I think your wound has stopped bleeding."  
"Can we, please, leave that scratch alone and focus on the really important things here?"  
"Of course," Cathy agreed. "Can you hold this for a second?"  
With that she gave Severus the handkerchief, which was a soaked with blood.  
"Hmm," Severus mused, carefully touching the wound on his forehead. "The cut was deeper than I thought it was."  
"It was pretty deep, yes," Cathy confirmed. "Don't touch it! It is nearly healed."  
"Already?"  
"Yes, thanks to my Quix-Fix-Mix," Cathy said, proudly, pointing at the jar, she had dipped the handkerchief in.  
Severus squinted his eyes.  
"Quix-Fix-Mix?" he repeated. "But isn't that the stuff I confected?"  
"Yes," Cathy answered. "But I improved it a bit. I added some herbs to give it a better scent. It's a big seller, especially in times like these."  
"Do you still have customers?"  
"More than ever," Cathy replied. "Even the Death Eaters frequent my apothecary."  
"You sell your products to Death Eaters?" Severus gasped.  
"Someone has to pay for the food on my plate, right?" Cathy retorted.  
"You are a true Slytherin," Severus remarked.  
"Do I detect a hint of criticism?"  
"No," Severus replied. "Forget it."  
Cathy grinned.  
"Already have."  
Severus nodded.  
"Here," he said, throwing the handkerchief on the table. "Thanks."  
"No, keep it," Cathy insisted.  
"But it's soiled," Severus observed.  
"Wait just a second."  
Severus looked at the handkerchief and noticed that the blood gradually began to vanish until the piece of cloth was white as snow again.  
"See?" Cathy said, almost proudly. "It's magical. You might need it in case you jump through a window again."  
Severus huffed.  
"Fat chance that will happen," he said, disparagingly, but he stuffed the clean handkerchief into his pocket nonetheless. "It wasn't the nicest experience."  
"I can imagine," Cathy replied. "Will you tell me, where the sudden urge to do it at all came from?"  
Severus made a dismissive gesture.  
"Long story!"  
"Cut it short then," Cathy answered. "What happened?"  
"Potter managed to break into Hogwarts," Severus said, miserably. "He confronted me, in front of everyone in the Great Hall and I was stupid enough to attack him."  
He sighed.  
"But McGonagall got in my way …"  
"This old Gryffindor witch?"  
"Well, this old Gryffindor witch can still be pretty scary when she is pointing her wand at you," Severus growled.  
"Don't tell me you fled!" Cathy gasped.  
"Well …" Severus drawled and Cathy sighed.  
"By Merlin, where is your spine?" she scolded. "Why didn't you just stand up to her?"  
"Because I decided to choose my fights wisely," Severus explained. "I couldn't have succeeded. The Carrows were already knocked out, leaving the rest of Hogwarts against me."  
"Even the Slytherins?"  
"I didn't stay long enough to find out," Severus admitted. "From where I was standing it seemed that all the teachers and students stuck together like glue to protect Potter."  
"So he is still alive and kicking."  
"Yes," Severus confirmed, miserably. "And he still hates me."  
"Well, according to you, pretty much everyone at Hogwarts hates you."  
Severus looked at Cathy.  
"What about you?" he asked, hesitantly. "Do you hate me, too? After all I have done, I mean."  
Cathy looked at him seriously, but then a smile formed on her lips as she shook her head.  
"Severus, you know damn well that I don't hate you," she answered. "Quite the opposite. No matter what you have done in your life."  
"I'll tell you what I have done," Severus replied. "I killed people, including Dumbledore."  
"Dumbledore was beyond help, anyway," Cathy answered. "So that must be considered a mercy killing. And for the rest …"  
She sighed.  
"To be honest, I don't care about your past," she explained. "What's really important is your future."  
"There is no future for me," Severus said darkly. "I can feel it in my bones. The Dark Lord will kill me. I know it. Tonight is the night I die."  
Cathy nodded slowly.  
"Shall I make some tea?" she suggested.  
"Tea?" Severus gasped. "Are you out of your mind?"  
"No."  
"The Dark Lord is merely inches away from victory," Severus explained. "I am the only one who stands in his way. Hogwarts has turned into a battle field. People have lost their lives. I will lose my life. So, how can you think of sipping tea?"  
"It's supposed to calm the nerves," Cathy said, plainly, as she turned to the tea pot and poured out boiling water into a mug.  
"I don't believe it!" Severus exclaimed. "Do you honestly expect me to sit here with you, sucking down Darjeeling, while there are people dying out there?"  
"Yep," Cathy answered, putting a mug with the steaming hot beverage in front of Severus. "But I'm afraid, it's not exactly Darjeeling. It's my own blend."  
She smiled mischievously and Severus jumped up from his seat, nearly tipping over his chair.  
"Enjoy," Cathy added, unmoved by his reaction. "Believe me, you'll feel better."  
"You're incredible!"  
"I hope you mean that in a good way."  
"Definitely not!" Severus snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
"Pity," Cathy replied. "Now drink your tea."  
Severus exhaled sharply and even though he was not thirsty, he took the mug. The porcelain was warm, but despite that he gulped down the beverage and cursed under his breath.  
"It's hot," Cathy warned.  
"Yes, I noticed," Severus hissed, trying to fight the numbness in his mouth. "Thanks for warning me in time."  
"You're welcome."  
Severus shook his head.  
"Sarcasm is totally lost on you, isn't it?" he asked. "You seem to be very happy in that little fantasy world in your head, where everything is roses and sunshine. I might visit you some time, when I need a break from reality."  
"Yes, you should," Cathy agreed, softly. "As soon as the pain subsides. Should be any moment now."  
Severus pursed his lips as he realized that it already did. But he was too proud to admit it.  
"I have to go now," he decided instead. "The Dark Lord is waiting for me."  
"Alright," Cathy said, calmly. "Be careful."  
"That won't save me anymore."  
"Be careful anyway," Cathy suggested. "I'll meet you, when it's all over."  
Severus huffed.  
"You didn't listen to me before, did you?" he asked, silently. "I am going to die tonight."  
"We will see about that," Cathy replied, glancing at the door to the back of the apothecary that stood ajar.  
Strange light fell out of the adjourn room, but Severus decided not to ask about it. He had to leave. The Dark Lord didn't like to be kept waiting and Severus was already running late.  
"Well then," he said with a sigh.  
He didn't have the heart to say his last good-bye to the girl he had hoped to have a future, a proper life, with. He would only destroy her dream a few hours too early. She deserved to dream on for a while longer, even though it was only for a short time. With luck, Potter would be able to destroy the Dark Lord. He probably would – with or without luck. After all, Potter was a hero and heroes didn't need luck. And once again Severus wished he had been ever so lucky in his life – but he wasn't, because he wasn't a hero.  
"You must take care of Aragorn," Severus said, hoarsely. "I can't take him with me. It's not safe."  
"Don't worry," Cathy answered. "I will see that he doesn't come to harm."  
"Good," Severus said in a whisper. "Take care of yourself, will you? Keep away from the battle and have a good life … with a good man. Because you deserve the best."  
Cathy grasped his cloak, looking at him, intently.  
"I already have a good man," she said, seriously. "I never wanted anyone else but you."  
"Not even Quirrell?"  
Cathy shook her head.  
"Not even Quirrell," she assured. "All I want is you."  
"I am a dead man walking," Severus replied, removing Cathy's hands from his cloak. "You should forget about me."  
"I'll never forget you, ever," Cathy answered. "When you need me, I will be there."  
"You always were," Severus said, thoughtfully. "Thank you for everything you did, even for the tea. It was disgusting, but I am grateful for it, anyway."  
Cathy nodded.  
"I'll see you soon."  
She sounded so sure about it that Severus didn't want to discuss the matter again. It would only make things harder and it was already hard enough as it was.  
Unable to answer, Severus turned on his heel and left the small apothecary. He would miss the place, where he had spent so many hours with Cathy, stocking her shelves and discussing new potions. It wasn't easy to say good-bye to all of that, but he knew he had to. This was the night – the last night of his life.

Inhaling deeply to build up the necessary strength, Severus walked away, but he didn't get very far. A loud screech behind him made him flinch and as he turned around he saw a dark shadow flying towards him. For a moment he thought it was the Dark Lord himself, but then he remembered that the Dark Lord normally didn't announce himself with a screech and he was much bigger.  
"Aragorn," Severus taunted his owl that now landed on his shoulder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, matter-of-factly.  
"Yes, you are right," Severus agreed. "It's probably a better way of dying than the one I am about to face.  
"Hoo," Aragorn said astonished.  
"Actually, I am wondering, how the Dark Lord is going to get rid of me," Severus mused. "He will get rid of me, that's for certain. Why else would he summon me to the boathouse."  
"Hoo?" Aragorn suggested.  
"No, the Killing Curse would be too simple," Severus answered. "He will think of something bigger, more dramatic. Something with pain …"  
"Hoo," Aragorn added.  
"Yes, and blood," Severus agreed. "Pain and blood – that's exactly what he likes. As much as I hate to go to him now, a part of me is a bit curious."  
"Hoo?" Aragorn said, incredulously.  
"Well, a very small part of me," Severus improved. "The bigger part of me wants to survive."  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, convinced.  
"No, Aragorn, I will not survive," Severus replied. "No matter how much Cathy wishes for it. This is the end of all things. For me, at least. You must take good care of her and Arwen, do you promise me that?"  
"Hoo."  
"And Cathy will take care of you in return."  
"Hoo …"  
"Yes, she was our only friend," Severus mused. "Through all these years she was the only one we let near. And you trusted her before I did."  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, proudly.  
"I never thanked you, properly, did I?"  
"Hoo?"  
"No, not only for finding Cathy," Severus answered. "I mean, for that, too, but mainly for finding me."  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, embarrassed.  
"You made the time at Hogwarts worthwhile," Severus admitted. "Especially in these last months, when everything went straight down the drain. I really hope you will have a better life, even though it doesn't look much like it."  
"Hoo," Aragorn added for consideration, looking up at the sky.  
"Yes, you're right," Severus agreed. "The night is always darkest before the dawn."  
Aragorn didn't reply and there was a moment of silence. Only faintly the sounds of preparation for the great battle could be heard down here, but it wouldn't be too long, when the fighting would start.  
"I have to go," Severus decided. "You go back to Cathy and stay there. Be good. Be safe. And thanks for the times we had."  
With that he shrugged his shoulder, forcing Aragorn to fly up.  
"Off you go now," he said again. "Everything will be alright. For you, at least."  
For a moment Aragorn hovered in the air then he turned and flew back to the apothecary. At least the bird didn't make the good-bye harder than necessary. He was a clever bird. He would make it, Severus was sure. He wasn't too sure about himself, though, and he scolded himself a little for not taking any precautions. He had always been careful around the Dark Lord, but this time he would go to him with his guard down. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe the Dark Lord would take pity on him – fat chance on that, Severus thought, grimly – and kill him quickly and hopefully without pain. But Severus didn't count on that. Squeezing the handkerchief in his pocket, he strode off, heading towards the boathouse where the Dark Lord had summoned him for the final showdown. It was time.

The first thing he noticed, when Severus woke, was the smell of wet wood and the sea. It wasn't totally unpleasant, not even the faint humming in his head was. The next thing he perceived was the rippling of water – as if he was lying in a boat. He must be somewhere near the shore and it must be raining, too, for he felt tiny drops of water falling on his skin.  
Severus had never expected that death was indeed like it was described in Greek mythology, but he liked the idea of being taken to the other shore into another life, possibly a better one. He only regretted that Cathy wasn't with him and he sighed, sadly.  
"Finally," a familiar voice next to him said and astonished Severus forced open his eyes.  
"You!" he gasped.  
"Yes, me," Cathy answered. "Sorry."  
"So you managed to get yourself killed, too, didn't you?" Severus snapped. "Didn't I make myself perfectly clear? Didn't I tell you that you were supposed to stay out of the battle? Why don't you ever listen to me?"  
"Aren't you pleased to see me?"  
Severus pursed his lips.  
"Yes, I suppose I am glad not to have to spend eternity all by myself," he admitted. "But who is going to take care of Aragorn and Arwen, when both of us are dead?"  
"They'll be fine," Cathy replied. "Don't worry."  
"Don't worry?"  
Severus snorted.  
"Really, you are so stubborn!"  
"So are you," Cathy retorted. "You are even too stubborn to die."  
Severus frowned.  
"What?"  
"Oh, don't get me wrong," Cathy said, quickly. "I am glad you didn't. But I knew this, of course."  
"Wait a minute," Severus intervened. "I did die. I know it distinctly. That damn snake attacked me and nearly ripped my head off."  
"It bit you in the throat," Cathy clarified.  
"Whatever," Severus growled. "It hurt like hell."  
He touched his neck, carefully and checked his hand, but there was no blood on it and it didn't even hurt anymore.  
"Curious," he mumbled. "But I suppose that's what death does to you – healing your wounds."  
"Death doesn't heal your wounds," Cathy contradicted.  
"Sure it does," Severus insisted. "See here?"  
He held out his hand to show the proof.  
"There is no blood, there is no wound, so you're wrong," he established. "Death does heal wounds."  
"No, *you* are wrong," Cathy replied. "Because you are not dead."  
"Oh, great, here we go again," Severus said with a sigh. "Alright, then, tell me another fairy tale."  
"Which one do you prefer?" Cathy asked. "The Tale of the Three Brothers? Or rather The Warlock's Hairy Heart?"  
"Do we have to quarrel even in death?" Severus groaned.  
Cathy sighed.  
"Severus, how many times?" she said. "You are not dead."  
"Oh, yeah?" Severus replied. "Then why am I not hurt anymore? I must be dead and gone to … well, it's not exactly heaven, I'll admit, but …"  
Severus looked around and suddenly he noticed that he was still lying in the boathouse where his last memory was the one of Potter leaning over him, staring at him …  
"Did he win?" Severus asked, abruptly. "Potter, I mean. Did he defeat the Dark Lord?"  
"Oh, yes, he did," Cathy answered, casually. "But I hear Longbottom killed that bloody snake that did this to you."  
"Gryffindor sword?" Severus took a wild guess.  
"Yep," Cathy replied.  
"I thought so," Severus huffed. "Regrettably, I didn't have that piece of metal on me, when the snake attacked me. I could have sliced and diced the reptile and then …"  
"… then Voldemort would have disposed of you with the Killing Curse," Cathy finished the sentence. "And against that there is no protection."  
"Nothing protected me," Severus insisted. "The snake killed me."  
"No," Cathy contradicted. "It only paralyzed you, made you unable to move in order to keep the venom at bay, until the ultimate rescue would arrive."  
She smiled turning her head and when Severus followed her gaze, he recognized something red and golden perching behind Cathy.  
"She is a little shy," she said, apologetically. "But Joan certainly knows how to shed tears."  
Severus blinked, confused.  
"Is that … a phoenix?" he whispered.  
Cathy smiled.  
"It most certainly is."  
"So … what I felt before …" Severus began. "Dripping on my neck … those where Phoenix tears?"  
Cathy nodded.  
"And Phoenix tears have healing powers," Severus added, thoughtfully.  
"Obviously," Cathy confirmed, but it still took Severus a moment, until the realization sank in.  
"So, I am not dead?" he concluded.  
"No."  
"But the snake," Severus added for consideration. "How could its bite only have paralyzed me?"  
"Because of the Honey Badger Anti-Venom."  
Severus raised an astonished eyebrow.  
"The what?"  
"It's an antidote I invented," Cathy explained. "I gave it to you earlier."  
"You didn't give me anything of the sort."  
"I gave you tea."  
"Yes, and it was …"  
"… disgusting, I know," Cathy finished the sentence. "But only because I added the antidote to it. Normally, I make a fine tea, as you should know."  
"So, you saved me?"  
"Well, let's just say, I took the necessary precaution," Cathy said, modestly. "When you first mentioned that Voldemort always kept the snake by his side I figured you might be better off taking some of my antidote, just in case the beast felt hungry."  
"That was very clever thinking," Severus admitted. "But since when do you call the Dark Lord …"  
"Voldemort?" Cathy asked. "Well, since he has been defeated. There is no curse on the name anymore, so we might as well use it, don't you think?"  
"Yes, we should."  
"Try it, then," Cathy suggested. "Just once."  
"You know, we Death Eaters …"  
"You are not a Death Eater anymore, Severus," Cathy admonished. "Now, say it!"  
"Voldemort," Severus whispered, uneasily.  
It felt strange, using that name, so just to get used to it he tried again.  
"Voldemort," he said, louder and clearer.  
Nothing happened.  
"Voldemort," Severus said, causally, and it wasn't threatening at all. "Voldemort … is dead."  
"But you are not," Cathy announced, happily.  
"What about the others?"  
"Well, unfortunately, there were a few casualties …"  
"Anyone we know?"  
"I hear Professor Lupin and his wife kicked the bucket," Cathy reported, regretfully. "And one of the Weasley twins. I hear some blonde Gryffindor bimbo was attacked by that werewolf, Greyback, and one other Gryffindor student also didn't make it. I can't remember his name, but he took a lot of photographs during my last year at Hogwarts. Personally, I was kind of glad when he was petrified by that Basilik."  
Severus nodded. He did know Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley's stupid ex-girlfriend, and he also painfully remembered Colin Creevey with his camera. It had become so annoying being photographed all the time that Severus had confiscated the camera right away when he was appointed as headmaster of Hogwarts by the Dark Lord. No. By Voldemort.  
Severus smirked.  
"You find some students' deaths funny?" Cathy asked, frowning.  
"No, I was just thinking …" Severus answered. "About the past."  
"Well, the past is behind us," Cathy established. "We have a future now."  
"Yes, we have," Severus agreed. "And what do we do with that future of ours? Any ideas?"  
"How does a cottage in Wiltshire sound to you?"  
"Wiltshire?" Severus repeated. "Why Wiltshire?"  
"It's a lovely country," Cathy replied. "Do you remember the letters I sent you after I graduated?"  
"Colourfully."  
"You never visited me even though I invited you more than just once," Cathy taunted.  
"My mistake," Severus apologized. "I wasn't quite ready for such an … adventure back then."  
"But now you are?"  
"Yes," Severus said, slowly. "So, yes, alright, why not. Let's rent a cottage for a week or so in Wiltshire and you show me the country side."  
"Rent?" Cathy repeated. "For a week?"  
"Two week?" Severus suggested.  
"I thought of something more enduring," Cathy admitted. "To be honest, I was meaning to stay there permanently."  
"Don't you think that might be a little too expensive?" Severus added for consideration. "Renting a cottage, permanently?"  
"Who rents?" Cathy retorted. "I thought of buying."  
"Again my question," Severus said, slowly. "Isn't that a tad too pricy?"  
"Oh, don't worry," Cathy replied. "I'm loaded."  
"You what?"  
"I made a fortune with my apothecary," Cathy explained. "Especially when I started selling our invented and improved potions. So, basically, we're rich."  
"We?"  
"Technically, it's your money, too," Cathy admitted. "Some of the potions I sold were originally invented by you. I only picked up your ideas, concocted the potions after your recipe and improved them if necessary. We did this together, you and I, and now, since the war is over, we can go wherever we want to."  
She smiled.  
"Let's escape this whole business altogether and start a new life, somewhere far from here," Cathy suggested. "Just you and me. I can run an apothecary in Wiltshire as well as I did in Hogsmeade and you can invent new potions. We can do what we like and no one will know our whereabouts."  
"You mean, like, running away?" Severus asked. "Just you and me?"  
"And Aragorn and Arwen," Cathy added. "But since they are birds they will be flying, so, yes, just you and me."  
"But …" Severus added for consideration. "Won't they wonder why my body has disappeared? I mean, Potter saw me dying, so eventually someone will come and look for it."  
"Yes, maybe," Cathy said, with a shrug. "Then again, everyone at Hogwarts hated you, so why would anyone bother what happened to your body? You were the enemy and to their opinion you got what you deserved."  
Severus bit his lips.  
"Actually, they might think a bit better of me now," he said, quietly.  
Cathy frowned.  
"Why?"  
"I sort of gave Potter my memories," Severus explained. "Knowing his Gryffindor pride he will probably make me into a war hero, someone who has been misunderstood all the time. People might even weep about me."  
"Rest assured they will stop weeping as soon as you walk through the gates of Hogwarts," Cathy said darkly. "The place is swarming with Aurors. They will surely arrest you, then take you to Azkaban and you can kiss your heroism good-bye."  
Severus gaped.  
"Well, you did kill Dumbledore, didn't you?" Cathy added for consideration. "They will hold it against you and sentence you to life in Azkaban quicker than you can say Dementor's kiss."  
"But Potter …"  
"Do you honestly want to depend on Potter?" Cathy asked, incredulously. "You have hated the boy for longer than I care to remember and all of a sudden you want to be in his debt?"  
"No, not really," Severus admitted. "But you are wrong. I didn't really hate him. I only …"  
"… despised him."  
"He has some good qualities," Severus insisted. "I'm sure he will speak in my defence …"  
"Well, then, by all means," Cathy said, casually. "Go back to Hogwarts and have yourself arrested. And if they release you from Azkaban in a few decades or so and you come to visit me in my snug little cottage in Wiltshire, I will be the one standing by the door, saying, 'Told you so'."  
Severus felt a shiver running down his spine at that thought.  
"Alright," he agreed. "Let's run away together. Let them wonder where my body has gone to."  
"They won't wonder," Cathy supposed. "They'll be grateful that there is one body less to bury."  
"Potter might wonder."  
"Will you shut up about Potter already?" Cathy demanded. "I am sick of hearing the name! If I didn't know it any better I would say you have grown to like that boy."  
"I don't like him," Severus contradicted. "I just don't hate him anymore, either."  
Cathy inhaled deeply.  
"Look, Severus," she began. "When it comes to insinuations you seem to be a wee bit slow. So I am giving it to you straight now: I love you. Very, very much, in fact. So much that I would be willing to marry you, if you ever bothered to ask me, but rest assured, if we ever had children, we would not name them after Potter, not ever in a million years, do you understand?"  
Severus opened his mouth to say something, but Cathy looked at him, warningly.  
"Not even the girls," she added. "Because Potter certainly won't name any of his children after you. Take my word for it!"  
Severus inclined his head.  
"You … love me?" he asked, incredulously.  
Cathy rolled her eyes.  
"Duh!"  
"And did you just say you would even consider marrying me?"  
"Yes," Cathy admitted. "But let's not jump the fences, just because we have survived a war! For now, let's move in together, lead a normal life in a lovely cottage and try to keep our pets alive for a while. Then we can discuss marriage, alright?"  
"You know I am a tad older than you are …"  
"Only thirteen years," Cathy said, dismissively. "What's thirteen years, really?"  
"So, you don't mind?"  
"Why would I mind?" Cathy retorted. "I have set my heart on you the moment I first saw you. I remember it as if it were yesterday … You entered the classroom and I fell for you hook, line and sinker."  
"Seriously?" Severus gasped.  
Cathy shrugged.  
"Well, sometimes you cannot control which way you fall …"  
"But you never told me."  
"Of course I did," Cathy insisted. "Don't you remember the poem I wrote you? Or the letters? They were outspoken come-ons, weren't they?"  
"Technically they were written," Severus corrected. "If they were indeed come-ons."  
Cathy rolled her eyes.  
"Of course they were come-ons," she confirmed. "Because you wouldn't respond to my subtle hints before."  
"There were subtle hints?"  
"Yes, loads," Cathy replied. "Every glance, every smile, every flip of my hair … It was for you, Severus. It was all for you. Everything I ever did was done for you."  
"Including saving my life," Severus established.  
"No," Cathy contradicted. "That I did for very selfish reasons."  
"Selfish reasons?"  
"So I would be able to spend a little more time with you," Cathy explained. "Preferably the rest of my life."  
"In Wiltshire," Severus added.  
"In a cottage."  
"Our own cottage."  
Cathy nodded.  
"What do you say, Severus?" she asked, quietly. "Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my runaway guy?"  
Severus had to suppress a smile.  
"It would be my privilege," he answered.  
With that he got up from the floor and dusted down his cloak.  
Cathy meanwhile took Joan on her arm and stroked gently over the red-golden feathers.  
"You'll come with us," she said, softly, before she turned to Severus and linked arms with him. "She is too young to fly such a long distance. Are you ready to Apparate?"  
Severus nodded.  
It was about time to say good-bye to this nasty place that reeked of destruction and havoc. He was looking forward to something else, somewhere else, even if it was in Wiltshire, England.

They landed on a country side soaked in broad sunlight and Severus had to screen his eyes to see the surroundings clearly. They were standing in the middle of nowhere on a meadow. Butterflies were dancing around the wild flowers and birds were chirping in the trees nearby. The air was full of scents and in the distance Severus could hear the gurgling of a stream. It was the most peaceful place Severus had ever experienced.  
"Where are we?" he asked, amazed. "What is this?"  
"This is where we will live from now on," Cathy explained.  
"Heaven?" Severus said promptly.  
"Almost."  
Cathy chuckled.  
"Take another guess."  
"Wiltshire?" Severus suggested.  
"The very heart of Wiltshire," Cathy improved. "Stonehenge is only a stone's throw away!"  
She sniggered.  
"Stone's throw away … That's funny!"  
"If you say so …"  
"Oh, don't be so serious," Cathy demanded. "This is beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Well, it's nice," Severus admitted, reluctantly.  
"Nice?" Cathy repeated. "This is so much more than just nice. You will discover that Puddingdale is quite a charming little village."  
"Puddingdale?" Severus said, scrunching up his face.  
"Yes, I like the name, too," Cathy admitted.  
"I never said I liked the name," Severus corrected. "Actually, it nauseates me. I mean, who lives here?"  
"We do."  
"Oh, right, and who are our neighbours?" Severus asked. "Mr and Mrs Quiverful with their sixteen children?"  
Cathy looked at him astonished.  
"You know them?"  
"No!" Severus exclaimed. "And I don't want to!"  
"Don't worry!" Cathy said with a laugh. "They live a good mile away from our place and won't bother us much. You'll probably never see them more often than once a month. Besides, they only have fourteen children."  
Severus exhaled audibly.  
"Tell me this is only a joke," he begged. "Tell me we are not moving into a tiny cottage in a Muggle village called Puddingdale. Please."  
"I'm afraid we are," Cathy replied. "This is where we are going to live."  
With that she pointed at a huge building behind them and Severus frowned.  
"Actually, I don't see a cottage over there," he said. "Is it behind that manor house?"  
"Hmmm," Cathy mused. "Now that you mention it I must admit that you're right. The cottage is in fact a house.  
"What, that thing?" Severus gasped.  
Cathy nodded.  
"That's a manor house!" Severus established.  
"Alright, it's a manor house," Cathy agreed. "But it was the only property that was available on such short notice."  
"You mean for rent?"  
"No," Cathy answered. "I planned a little ahead and already bought it."  
"You … bought it?"  
"I told you I was loaded."  
"Yes, but this thing must have cost a fortune."  
"A small fortune, but it was worth every penny."  
"Penny?"  
"Muggle money," Cathy said, dismissively. "You will get used to it."  
"I was used to it, once," Severus mused. "A long time ago, when I lived with my parents in Cokesworth."  
"Ah, yes …"  
Cathy inhaled deeply.  
"Spinner's End, right?"  
Severus nodded.  
"Actually, it momentarily crossed my mind to move in there with you," Cathy explained. "But then I visited the … can I call it a 'house'?"  
She shrugged.  
"Anyway, I realized …" she continued, wrinkling her nose. "The place is a dump. No offence."  
"None taken."  
"This property is much nicer," Cathy established. "A huge house with many rooms and a cellar perfectly fit for a potions lab. A large formal garden with a gazeebo hidden in the centre of a maze. Many fountains and statues, even a lily pond with koi carps. And a kitchen garden, in which we can plant everything you need for your potions."  
"That sounds wonderful indeed."  
"The place is called Prince Park," Cathy said, softly. "It reminded me of you. Do you like it?"  
"Yes," Severus answered. "Yes, I think, I could get used to this … lifestyle."  
Cathy smiled.  
"And you won't mind our neighbours?"  
"As long as those children stay out of our garden …"  
"I'm positive, you'll make sure of that!" Cathy replied.  
"But what about you?" Severus asked, insecurely. "Are you comfortable with this? Don't you mind giving up your old life? I mean, won't you miss Hogsmeade?"  
"No," Cathy said, shaking her head.  
"And your apothecary?"  
"A little, perhaps," Cathy admitted. "But my apothecary is in good hands, actually."  
"Oh?"  
"I left it to Mr Quirrell."  
"You what?" Severus gasped.  
"I gave my apothecary to Mr Quirrell," Cathy repeated. "As a good-bye present."  
Severus could hardly believe his ears.  
"A good-bye present …" he mumbled.  
"Well, would you rather have him move in here with us?" Cathy asked. "We have a lot of spare rooms and I'm quite sure he would love it immensely."  
Severus squinted his eyes.  
"If Quirrell dares to come near our home I'll sic the dogs on him!"  
Cathy chuckled.  
"I'm afraid we can't have dogs," she said, cheerfully. "They freak me out. But we can have a bunch of cats if you are not satisfied with Aragorn and Arwen."  
Severus frowned.  
"Aragorn and Arwen," he gasped. "Where are they, anyway?"  
"In the dovecote at the far end of our garden," Cathy assumed. "Nesting, probably."  
"So they are here already?"  
"Oh, yes, they must have arrived about an hour ago," Cathy explained. "I sent them here right after you left me last night."  
Severus huffed.  
"You must have been pretty sure I would survive the war, then."  
"Actually, I was," Cathy replied. "No dark magic could have harmed you, really. I took every precaution imaginable. I gave you my handkerchief as a token of my concern about you, I spiked your tea with an antidote, I even acquired a Phoenix, just in case …"  
She hesitated.  
"Well, actually, the Phoenix was initially Mr Quirrell's idea," she admitted. "A few months ago he asked me if Phoenix tears would heal his scars even better than balms and potions, so I thought it might be worth a try and I left no stone unturned to get one. It wasn't easy, it took me a lot of time, but eventually I was able to purchase a Phoenix egg, which I carefully hatched …"  
"I can't believe that you did all that for Quirrell!" Severus interrupted with a frown.  
"No, I did it for you, silly!" Cathy contradicted. "I knew that some day, if everything else failed, a Phoenix would come in handy. But you're right, of course. In the long run, it is Mr Quirrell, who will benefit from Joan's tears. That's why I will bring her back to him eventually, but not before I am absolutely sure that you are completely healed. I will not give a hostage to fortune!"  
"You really thought of everything," Severus mused. "Dumbledore was right. He said you were talented and witty. You took on Voldemort and outsmarted him."  
"Oh, yes," Cathy said, darkly. "Believe me, I would have taken on anyone, even the devil himself."  
"I don't doubt it."  
"No one touches one hair on your head," Cathy established, brushing a strand of hair from Severus' face. "Except me."  
She smiled at him.  
"I'm yours, Severus," she added, softly. "Forever."  
"Hmmm," Severus answered, thoughtfully. "Forever might not be long enough."  
"How about for all eternity?" Cathy suggested.  
Severus nodded, a smile forming on his lips.  
"That might work."  
Cathy chuckled.  
"Now, look at you, Severus Snape," she said with a sigh. "After all these years you have finally turned soft-hearted. Who would have thought that a snake bite can be such a life-changing experience?"  
"Not a snake bite, no," Severus contradicted. "Rather the realization that once you have decided to spend the rest of your life with someone you suddenly cannot wait for the rest of your life to begin."  
"Is that so?"  
Severus nodded.  
"Just one more thing …" he added.  
"Yes?" Cathy asked.  
Severus looked at her, seriously.  
"Never call me silly again!" he said.


End file.
